


Damian Wayne and batfamily

by Ytttj0008ggg77733



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Cute Damian Wayne, Multi, Other, Protective Dick Grayson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:07:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28561035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ytttj0008ggg77733/pseuds/Ytttj0008ggg77733
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Damian woke up breathless, he couldn't remember what he had dreamed of, but his heart was racing, and he was drenched in sweat, literally drenched, he looked down to see a huge puddle, he certainly couldn't have sweated a lot thinking about it. sitting in a puddle of urine, Damian weyne a trained killer of 12 years, son of the batman, had just peed on the bed !!! He was shaking with shame if he was still stuck in his old, killer league habits, when he could have committed suicide on the spot, but he thought that this could be one of those occasions when death or exile did not exist despite being a failure . allowed, as he couldn’t assume that if his family found out about this failure, they would certainly mock him and maybe remove him from his thrush title or, worse yet, Grayson would say it was no big deal, but he would look like Damian differently and would take it easy.


	2. Capítulo 2

No one had to find out, he got up and started to remove the sheets from the bed. Hiding the evidence was the most important thing, for Damian it was extremely important. He took off his pajamas and put on clean underwear with wet sheets and clothes on top. He ran down the hall, to the laundry. Fortunately for Damian, the washing machine was on, Vasia put the sheets and clothes on, to wash before running back to the room and taking a shower as soon as it was clean. Bed in silence instead of going back to sleep he put on clothes for him. He took a quick look at his watch and realized that 3:45 am was a perfectly acceptable time to start morning exercises. The experience of bed wetting was pushed to the back of his mind, although he remembered blushing with shame.


	3. Chapter 3

Throughout the day, every time he remembered what had happened, he didn’t expect it to happen again, for an Al-ghul Wayne who would lose heart because it was absurd, he wouldn’t forget it several times, so when he continued every night for a week, he was damian convinced that he was not worthy to be the son of batman bruce weyne and that if anyone ever found out it would be the end of him. But he had started sleeping on the floor because he had already damaged both sides of the mattress. Damian had just left the bath for part of his night routine, when he realized that someone was sitting on his bed his eyes widened, momentarily before. to regain his composure, what was the stick doing in his room? Greyson: I assume you have a valid reason to intrude into my room right now, he said, keeping his formal facade emotionless. Rick with evident concern in his voice said note that you had gotten up in the middle of the night and wanted to know if everything was fine, I can assure you "Grayson that everything is fine" said Damian. "Damian if you want to talk about anything I'm on your side" if he said dick ignoring damian's statement anymore. There is something that is bothering me, Damian, "what is it?". I ask Dick softly. Damian said categorically that there is an idiot sitting on my bed while I try to sleep, dick leaving the room, he said "ok this, I I know when they don't want me ok boy "Damian let out a sigh of relief if Greyson stayed much longer, he could see the stain on his mattress and his life was ruined. He lay in his place on the floor and fell asleep. hoping he wouldn't wake up wet, Dick In the end, it turned out that waiting was not enough to prevent an accident he used the dry part of his comforters to wipe the damp stain on the floor before starting his overnight trip to the laundry tonight, however, he was greeted with a surprise when Dick opened Enchanted for camping, in the hallway opposite Damian's room. But Damian didn't know what to do with anyone else, he could ignore it, however, this was the idiot Grayson, the current batman, so I suspect his actions could back up and hide in his room until a more acceptable time to wake up and wait that someone decides to enter his room before he can wash his sheets.


End file.
